Greatest hits
by esparta
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Sirius Black y Lily Evans que lo cambiarían todo. Inspirado en la música de los Stones.
1. You can't always get what you want

**Disclaimer** : todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Las letras de las canciones citadas les pertenecen a _The Rolling Stones._

* * *

 **You can't always get what you want**

* * *

I saw her today at the reception

a glass of wine in her hand

I knew she was gonna meet her connection,

at her feet was her foot-loose man.

You can't always get what you want,

You can't always get what you want,

You can't always get what you want,

but if you try sometimes,

you just might find you get what you need!

* * *

 _The Rolling Stones_

* * *

La historia podría haber sucedido de cualquier otra manera, pero sucedió así. Yo debía aceptarlo y debía alegrarme por ellos. Les compré un regalo, no demasiado caro, no demasiado ostentoso. Alquilé una túnica de vestir. En otros tiempos, podría haber comprado la tienda de Madame Malkin si así lo hubiese querido. Pero renuncié. Renuncié a una vida de lujos que en realidad nunca compartí. Renuncié a defender los privilegios de una estirpe de sangre que no consideraba mía. Renuncié a sustentar un mundo que distinguía entre opresores y oprimidos. No iba a ser yo el que funcionara de verdugo.

Había huido de casa con tan sólo dieciséis años. Era la cena de nochebuena y había venido la familia entera. Y eso es mucho decir. Los niveles de rancidez que maneja la gente que comparte mi sangre son de altos para arriba. Los he visto desterrar, del asqueroso tapete del árbol familiar de mi madre, a Blacks por mucho menos que por lo mío. Ser un traidor era, para ellos, no apoyar su causa. Incluso los que pretendían mantenerse imparciales funcionaban, a sus ojos, como traidores.

Por supuesto, yo quería terminar con los privilegios de mi familia y de las otras que eran como la mía. Mentiría si dijera que todo empezó por ella, no fue así. Había empezado mucho antes, por algo el sombrero seleccionador me mandó a Gryffindor. Pero Lily había influido, claro que lo había hecho.

Conocer a Lily marcó la diferencia entre que algo me moleste y el querer destruirlo de raíz.

El mundo que mi familia promovía no aceptaba a las personas como Lily. Y yo no me imaginaba un mundo sin ella.

* * *

Todas las bodas tienen un ensayo. Sinceramente, no entiendo bien por qué. ¿Qué tan difícil debe ser casarse?

Como soy uno de los padrinos, tengo que acudir en tiempo y forma al estúpido simulacro. Me puse los mejores jeans que tenía, los que, irónicamente, eran de Remus. Nos habíamos mudado juntos cuando James anunció su compromiso. Los Potter habían sabido recibirme cuando me fui de casa y les iba a estar eternamente agradecido por ello. A James, por su parte, ansioso e impaciente como siempre, se le ocurrió que lo ideal era casarse con Lily ni bien concluyeran sus estudios en Hogwarts. Y, quiero decir, esto es literal. Nos graduamos de Hogwarts hace cuatro días.

A veces, siento que tengo problemas para encajar en la sociedad, adaptarme y entender el sistema en el que viven. Después, miro a mi amigo Remus. Él sí que la tiene peor que yo. Por eso, como dúo de marginados, nos alquilamos un mini-ambiente, porque la verdad, he visto jaulas más grandes que ese lugar. Yo, muy emocionado, le había propuesto a Remus vivir como animales salvajes pero él, siempre el más recto del grupo, quería vivir como un hombre civilizado.

Remus es licántropo, no estúpido. Remus sabe lo que siento por Lily. Afortunadamente para mí, Lunático tiene la maravillosa capacidad de no juzgar a los demás ni hacerlos sentir incómodos. Remus sería la última persona en el mundo en levantar un dedo acusador. Como compañero de vivienda es espectacular: es aficionado al orden y la limpieza y yo soy una mugre y un desparramo.

* * *

Dos días después, llega la boda de verdad. No noté la diferencia hasta que no vi el salón repleto de gente unas horas más tarde. Lily es muy querida y todo el mundo quiso asistir a su casamiento. James... bueno, James es un caso complicado. Me resulta gracioso que yo tenga peor fama que él cuando, en realidad, los dos tenemos reservadas parcelas contiguas en el infierno. Qué más daba, había que vivir en vida.

Volví a ponerme la túnica alquilada y Remus le tiró algunos hechizos para que dejara de ser tan horrenda. No sabía qué demonios hacer con mi cabello. En ese momento, lo tenía largo por el mentón, ondulado y castaño. Lupin me sugirió una cola de caballo y terminé aceptando porque se nos estaba haciendo tarde. Claro que, como padrinos, teníamos que llegar dos horas antes que el común de los mortales. ¿Ya dije lo estúpidas que me resultan las bodas?

Llegamos. Incluso antes que el novio. Miré a Lupin con cara de tener pocas pulgas y él se encogió de hombros. Remus era el bueno del grupo, eso quiere decir que mientras él se fue a ayudar con la decoración y otras cosas de boda, yo fui a pasearme por ahí esperando que se haga la hora de que pase algo y, ya que estaba, termine todo y pueda volver a dormir en mi cama y levantarme mañana como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero no.

Mañana, Lily Evans ya no sería Evans. Mañana, Lily Evans sería Potter.

Y, como si fuera poco, al ser su padrino de bodas, yo estaba contribuyendo a su sagrada unión en matrimonio.

Mi posición me resultaba, sinceramente, lamentable. No sólo mi mejor amigo se casaba con la chica de mis sueños, es decir, la única persona que había logrado enamorarme en toda mi vida, sino que yo debía estar ahí, plantando cara y sonrisa falsa para que la unión tuviera validez. Me cago en el que sea que diagrame los destinos.

Empecé a vagar por el lugar hasta que encontré un pasillo. Como mi querido Remus me había sacado a patadas de nuestro mini-ambiente, no había alcanzado a ir al baño como es debido. Pasillo largo con puertas es sinónimo de baños.

Pero, Godric me libre, lo que había detrás de la primera puerta no era un baño.

\- ¡Black! ¡¿Pero qué te creés que hacés?! ¡Andate! ¡¿No sabés que da mala suerte?! ¡Sirius!

Sí. Ahí estaba, la futura señora de Potter, con el vestido a medio poner y el cierre sin subir. La imagen me hizo sonreír y, de todas las sonrisas que tuve ese día, esa fue la única sincera. Su espalda, blanca como el mármol, su melena semirecogida, con los mechones enmarcándole los hombros. La luz que entraba por la ventana, empeñada en formar en mí una imagen inolvidable. Y le dije la verdad, le dije lo que pensaba sin tapujos. Ser un hijo de Godric era ser valiente hasta en los momentos en los que hubiésemos preferido no tener que serlo.

\- Evans, no es para que te hagas ilusiones, que no estás de suerte, pero realmente estás muy hermosa. El detalle del vestido color hueso es... sincero. Muy vos, Evans.

Cerró la boca, que parecía tener abierta para seguir gritando, y me miró a los ojos. Se había doblado sobre su vientre para resguardarse de su estado a medio-vestir. La intensidad de esos ojos verdes esmeralda, en ese vestido tan bello, delicado y elegante -como ella- me hizo sentir que el tiempo se detenía. Di un paso en su dirección y la confusión se reflejó en sus ojos. Reí, porque otra cosa no podía hacer, porque prefería olvidar que ese era el peor día de mi vida y elegía quedarme con ese momento, tan íntimo, que estaba ayudándola a preparar. Para otro. Para mi mejor amigo, más específicamente.

Me paré enfrente de ella y, con un movimiento de la muñeca, le indiqué que girara. Evans movió sus ojos recorriendo los míos, como si así pudiera detectar algún tipo de mala intención en ellos. Levanté las manos en alto, en son de paz, y la miré con mi cuerpo tirado hacia atrás. Lentamente, ella se fue enderezando y giró hasta dejar su espalda descubierta al alcance de mis manos. Con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz, estiré ambos lados del vestido y después, con mucha más lentitud de la necesaria, le subí la cremallera que conectaba esos dos polos. En mi interior, una voz me dijo que eso harían hoy James y Lily. Fusionarse, mediante una cremallera, como dos partes de un mismo vestido.

Evans no dijo nada. Seguí con la vista el lugar al que apuntaban sus ojos. Era un espejo de tamaño colosal. En su superficie, casi alcanzaba a reflejar toda la habitación. Al entrar, la visión de Lily había acaparado todas mis atenciones e ignoré por completo a esa bestia espejuna.

Ella estaba mirando su propio reflejo. El mío sobresalía por detrás: yo le sacaba una cabeza de altura y también era bastante más corpulento que ella, que era bastante enjuta.

Yo ya iba a ir al infierno. Lo sabía Remus, lo sabía mi madre y hasta lo sabía mi reflejo. Así que, qué más daba.

Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y comencé a deslizarlas hasta sus codos, frotándolos con suavidad. Nadie hubiera dicho que ese gesto era desubicado con una mujer a horas de su casamiento. A nadie le hubiese parecido raro que alguien acudiera a tranquilizar a la novia.

Pero, para Lily y para mí, sí lo era. Pude sentir cómo temblaba con el roce de mis manos.

\- Realmente hermosa, Evans. -le dije, mirándola a su reflejo. Me incliné un poco para susurrarle al oído-: no sé desde cuándo sos una mujer supersticiosa, pero sólo da mala suerte si te ve el novio.

Y, frente a ese espejo, le regalé a Lily la que sería mi primera sonrisa falsa del día.

* * *

Me encanta salir de fiesta. Desde que tengo catorce años, lo hago al menos una vez por semana. Me encanta enborracharme, me encanta bailar y ladrar -es decir, cantar como un perro- hasta que salga el sol. Me encanta irme a dormir tambaléandome. Me encanta tomar alcohol con una mano y fumar con la otra, como los galanes de esas viejas películas muggles.

Amo salir de fiesta. El problema lo tenía con esa fiesta en particular. Tenía todo lo que tienen las demás: alcohol, música, mujeres, amigos, comida. Todo lo que pudiera comer, todo lo que pudiera tomar, todo lo que pudiera bailar en el plazo de una noche.

De nada me servía. En ese momento, hubiese aceptado no volver a salir de fiesta en la vida si eso implicaba que Evans no se casara con James.

Pero, por supuesto, a esas alturas ya lucían anillos hermanos. Eran como las cinco de la mañana y en la pista de baile ya sólo quedaba la resaca. Yo bufé, hastiado, esperando que de una vez por todas se terminase esa tortura.

Y, de pronto, la vi. Tenía la espalda recostada contra una pared y un vaso de vino deslizándose en una de sus manos. Parecía estar tan cansada de todo eso como yo. La miré desde mi silla un buen rato. Sabía que en algún momento íbamos a hacer contacto visual.

Me ve. Dejo mi vaso en la mesa y juego, con mis brazos, a bailar con una mujer de aire. Ella parece aceptar y se dirige hasta mí.

Me incorporo y me acerco hasta ella. La mayoría de los invitados están patéticamente dormidos en sus sillas. El resto, está entregado a la comida cual cerdos. No sé bien qué factores convergen en esto pero lo cierto es que los únicos que estamos en la pista en ese momento somos nosotros.

Veo a otra túnica alquilada de la tienda de Madame Malkin dirigirse hacia el musicalizador y decirle algo en voz baja. Lupin tenía el sentido de justicia más grande que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. En este caso, ser justo significaba para Remus apoyarnos a los dos por igual, a James y a mí. El hecho de que Evans se estuviera casando con James no hizo desistir a Lunático de lo que creía que era justo.

Nos acercamos al centro de la pista y empezó a sonar música lenta. Lily apuró la copa, que aun tenía en la mano, y la abandonó en una mesa cercana. Con ese ritmo tan calmo, los pocos invitados que quedaban despiertos terminaron por unirse a los otros y hacer el ridículo en sus sillas.

Le rodeé la cintura con uno de mis brazos y empezamos a bailar el vals. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres... las lecciones pagadas por mi mortífaga familia finalmente servían para algo. Porque, claro, adoro salir de fiesta, pero literalmente ni borracho bailo un vals. Esa noche lo hice, por Lily.

\- Bailás bien, Black, quién lo hubiera dicho. Vos que sos tan... desaliñado.

\- Evans, Evans, Evans. ¿Algún día dejarás de ser una prejuiciosa? Me temo que no.

Frunce los labios ante mi comentario y noto que tiene todo el maquillaje corrido. Un, dos, tres. No me corrige por haberla llamado "Evans", no me pide que la llame "Potter". Un, dos, tres.

\- ¿Cómo pasaste la velada? ¿Te hiciste alguna nueva amiga?

Río ante su comentario. Mi corazón idiota quiere interpretar que se pone celosa, de mí, como si eso fuera a pasar.

\- No, Evans, gracias por preguntar. He tomado todo el alcohol que se me ha cruzado por el camino y acá me ves, íntegro, de una pieza, aun con ánimos para bailar un vals a las tantas horas de la madrugada.

\- No me lo recuerdes - dice, mientras sonríe - que me hacés acordar de que tengo mucho sueño - mira a los dormidos en sus sillas y añade - quién pudiera ser ellos.

Subo la mano que le rodeaba la cintura y la atraigo hacia mí. Entiende lo que le quise decir porque recuesta su cabeza en uno de mis hombros. La veo cerrar los ojos y seguir con el movimiento rítmico de los pies. Un, dos, tres.

\- ¿Sabés algo, Evans? Estar sin maquillaje te sienta mejor, ya lo decía yo.

\- ¿Será verdad? Si lo dice el padrino - bosteza -, supongo que sí.

Un, dos, tres.

\- ¿Sirius?

\- ¿Si?

\- Me gusta el pendiente en tu oreja. ¿Es nuevo?

Suspiro.

\- No, es que nunca te acercaste lo suficiente para verlo. Y, por cierto, no tenías que devolver el cumplido, con aceptarlo alcanzaba.

\- No -bosteza-, no lo dije por eso. En realidad es lindo.

Su voz iba perdiendo intensidad pero ella no detenía el movimiento de sus pies. Habremos bailado cuatro o cinco piezas. Durante la última, el sol ya empezaba a salir por el horizonte.

Siento que Lily se despega bruscamente de mí y se encienden mis reflejos caninos. La veo enfrente mío con cara de no entender nada, como yo. Bajo la vista y tengo una visión aun más patética que la de los invitados durmiendo en sus sillas.

James, completamente borracho, acababa de salir de abajo de una mesa y estaba ahora sentado a los pies de... su esposa.

Le dijo algo en Godric sabe qué lengua y Lily, después de disculparse conmigo, me preguntó si podía ayudarla a llevar a James al camerino del novio. Cómo no, le digo, y nos pusimos en marcha.

Esa fue la noche en la que la única mujer que logró enamorarme en mi vida se casó con mi mejor amigo. No siempre podés obtener lo que querés. A veces, con un poco de suerte, podés obtener lo que necesitás.

Iré al infierno, sin ninguna duda. Pero, ¿quién me quita lo bailado?


	2. Satisfaction

**Satisfaction**

* * *

I can't get no satisfaction

I can't get no satisfaction

'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try

I can't get no, I can't get no

* * *

The Rolling Stones

* * *

No eran ni las diez de la mañana y Potter ya me había pedido que sea su novia dos veces. A la tercera, lo amenacé con que iba a quitarle todos los puntos a Gryffindor si seguía así. Mi amenaza pareció surtir efecto, pude olvidarme de él un par de horas.

Esa tarde, Frank, Alice y yo íbamos a juntarnos a estudiar Pociones. Estaba yendo a reunirme con ellos cuando, al pasar por la puerta de un aula, me llegó el sonido de una conversación. Sé que no tuve que haberla escuchado, pero, vamos, eran Potter y Black hablando de mí.

\- ¿Creés, Sirius, que algún día termine aceptando?

Black suspiró y, al parecer, juntó sus manos con fuerza.

\- ¡Qué va, hombre! ¡Dejala tranquila!

Me acerqué un poco más y pude verlos reflejados en el vidrio de la puerta. Potter estaba mirando a Black con una profunda decepción plasmada en su rostro.

\- Vos no entendés nada de amor, eso pasa.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Llamás amor a esa persecución sistemática tuya?

\- Yo no la persigo, solamente le demuestro lo que siento por ella.

Black dejó caer su cabeza para atrás y, mirando al techo, le respondió.

\- James, en serio, no está bueno lo que hacés. Si ella no te quiere, deberías aceptarlo. No es normal que la persigas a sol y a sombra.

Potter le lanzó una mirada rencorosa a Black y, al parecer, decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Regulus, ¿lo saludaste?

\- No - respondió, tajante, Black.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? ¿No decías que Regulus era tu persona favorita del mundo?

Black, con los brazos cruzados, se acercó a la ventana y recorrió el paisaje con la mirada antes de responderle.

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, James. Ellos no me quieren a mí, y soy lo suficientemente capaz de alejarme de las personas que no me quieren, aunque fuesen de mi familia, aunque fuesen mi hermano menor.

Potter le dijo algo como que de todos modos debería escribirle. Black suspiró y le dijo que era incurable. Y, una vez más, le dijo que me dejara en paz, que lo suyo conmigo no era sano.

Vi que se acercaban a la puerta y salí corriendo de ahí. Frank y Alice me preguntaron porqué estaba tan agitada. No les respondí.

* * *

Me había ido a la cama hace dos horas y la cabeza me seguía dando vueltas. Bajé a la Sala Común y me llevé un libro para leer.

De pie, junto al fuego, estaba Black. Intenté volver por donde había venido pero era demasiado tarde: él había escuchado mis pisadas al bajar por la escalera. Miró en mi dirección por encima de su hombro y volvió a contemplar la fogata. De repente, volvió a mi mente la conversación que les había escuchado a él y a Potter esa misma tarde. Me senté en el sofá frente al fuego y dejé mi libro sobre una mesa.

Black estuvo allí parado unos minutos más y, cuando se estaba yendo en dirección al dormitorio de los chicos, sentí la necesidad de decir algo.

\- ¿Black?

Se dio vuelta y me miró, algo sorprendido, y levantó la cabeza como preguntando qué se me ofrecía. Por Godric, Lily, ¿en qué te metiste?

\- No puedo dormir... ¿te importa si conversamos un rato? - me miró con desconfianza y, para suavizarlo, añadí - juro solemnemente que no le resto puntos a Gryffindor porque estés fuera de la cama a estas horas.

Él sonrió y, con las manos en los bolsillos, vino a sentarse junto a mí en el sofá.

\- Bien, Evans, ¿de qué querés hablar?

Genial, ¿y ahora qué le diría? "Oh, Black, escuché tu conversación con Potter. ¿Algo que quieras confesarme? ¿Llorar sobre mi hombro, tal vez?"

\- Escuché que rompiste con McKinnon - dejo caer, como sonando casual.

Black sonríe de costado y un hoyuelo se forma en su mejilla.

\- ¿A todos los llamás por el apellido? Y yo que ya me sentía especial... - deja pasar unos segundos y agrega: - ¿Qué tanto se puede fiar uno en vos, Evans?

Volteo la cara para mirarlo. Está sentado con una pierna recogida sobre la otra y los brazos apoyados por el respaldo del sofá.

\- Bueno, yo diría que lo justo y necesario...

Sonríe.

\- No se lo digas a nadie, que me arruinás la reputación, pero ella rompió conmigo.

Me deja pasmada y no puedo contestarle. Él alarga uno de sus brazos y se cierra su propio mentón.

\- Cerrá la boca, Evans, que te van a entrar bichos.

Intento recomponerme de ese golpe bajo de la única manera que conozco: provocándolo.

\- ¿Y ahora vas a volverte un acosador, como tu amigo?

La sonrisa se borra de su cara.

\- No. No apoyo los modos de James para... conquistarte o lo que sea. Yo nunca haría eso. Si Marlene no me quiere, no voy a insistirle.

Me sorprende verlo decir algo tan serio. Nunca antes había escuchado a Sirius Black hablar en serio.

\- Es... algo muy... noble eso, lo que decís. ¿Cómo se... te ocurrió?

Deja de mirar al fuego y clava sus ojos en mí. Nunca había visto a Black tan de cerca. Su cabello es ondulado y castaño, como de poeta. Le cae sin orden, rodéandole el rostro. Sus ojos son de un gris electrizante. Una tormenta parece estar desatándose en ellos cuando los miro. La luz que irradia la chimenea le ilumina la mitad del rostro; la otra mitad es iluminada por la tenue luz de la Luna que entra por las ventanas.

\- ¿Cómo se me ocurrió? ¿Ocurrírseme? No es algo que "se me ocurra", es algo que siento justo que sea así y ya.

\- ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que sentís justo y ya?

Vuelve a mirar a las llamas, como buscando una respuesta en ellas.

\- La libertad, Evans - dice con un tono de voz que es de todos los hombres en general y de ninguno en particular. No pude dejar de reconocer que su voz es seductora, su sonido grave es atrapante, como la tormenta de sus ojos - pero la de verdad, quiero decir. Quiero un mundo en el que cada quien pueda hacer lo que quiera y que los demás no los juzguen. Nada me molesta más que la gente que le dice a otros cómo tiene que vivir su vida. El querer imponer cosas no va conmigo.

\- Por eso te fuiste - le digo, sin quererlo, en un susurro.

\- Sí - dice desde algún lugar - sí, por eso mismo.

\- Y vos... ¿dirías que sos libre?

Sonríe y, por un momento, siento que todo vuelve a lo normalidad.

\- No. ¿Acaso no estoy viviendo con los Potter? De todas maneras, no creo que exista algo así como la libertad absoluta, siempre depende de lo que nos rodea. Por ejemplo, James quiere casarse con vos, pero si vos no lo aceptás y él sigue insistiendo con lo suyo, ¿sería tu elección libre? Quiero decir, ¿quién dicta lo que gana entre un _sí_ y un _no_? Siempre alguna parte va a terminar cediendo. Y, si Marlene no me quiere, yo la dejo ejercer su libertad de no quererme.

\- Me sorprende, Black, tu capacidad de filosofar sobre la libertad a estas horas.

\- ¿Filoso... qué?

Muevo la mano como ahuyentando una mosca invisible y él sonríe una vez más. Volvió sus ojos hacia al fuego y, poniéndose en pie, fue hasta su habitación en silencio.

Agarré mi libro y no pude leer ni una palabra. Black se había ido pero su conversación se quedó sentada a mi lado.

* * *

No sé si yo diría que "acepté" ser la novia de Potter. Sólo acepté tomar con él una cerveza de mantequilla en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade si así él dejaba de molestarme por dos semanas. Pero, vaya una a saber porqué, todo el colegio ahora creía que yo era su novia. Mis mejillas, naturalmente, estaban coloradas.

\- Evans, así que decidiste combinar tus mejillas con tu cabello. De todas maneras, no te sienta mal.

Black me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y cara de "te lo dije".

\- Callate, Black. Sabés que no soy su novia.

\- Yo sólo creo en la palabra de las mayorías - dijo, levantando teatralmente sus manos.

\- Sos insufrible -le dije y él sonrió, satisfecho - ¿Vas hoy a Hogsmeade?

\- No, te la perdés. Peter y yo estamos hasta acá -se agarra el cuello- con el ensayo de Binns y hoy nos disfrazamos de ratas... de biblioteca, claro.

Me volvía loca este hombre, siempre parecía querer decir más de lo que decía.

\- ¿Y Lupin?

\- Lupin, bueno, se enfermó anoche.

\- ¿Enfermó?

\- Un resfriado, nada demasiado importante - dijo, sacudiendo las manos.

\- ¡¿Voy a estar a solas con Potter?!

\- Eso me temo.

Escondí la cara entre las manos.

\- ¿Es muy tarde para cancelarle?

\- También temo eso.

\- ¿No podés venir vos también? Por favor.

Él se paró en seco y me miró unos segundos.

\- No puedo, en serio tengo que terminar lo de Binns.

Su voz sonaba sincera. Me hizo acordar a esa otra noche en la Sala Común. Decidí que podía arriesgarme un poco con él, como él había hecho conmigo.

\- ¿Black?

\- ¿Evans?

\- ¿Qué tanto se puede fiar una en vos?

Black se echó para atrás y dejó salir una carcajada.

\- Evans, ¿cómo es que era? ¿"Lo justo y necesario"? Sí, eso, lo justo y necesario. No, mentira - añade al ver mi cara de enojo - podés confiar en mí, en serio, soy leal como un perro.

Tomé aire y terminé por hablar con Black algo que ni siquiera había hablado con mis propias amigas. Me llevé un pulgar a la comisura de la boca y miré al piso. Podía sentir la tormenta de los ojos de Black estallando en mí.

\- Tengo miedo... de que quiera besarme.

Levantó las cejas, al parecer sorprendido, y buscó bien las palabras que quería antes de responderme.

\- Vos... ¿no diste tu primer beso?

Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome una estúpida. Cerré los ojos para que el ruido de sus carcajadas no fuese tan humillante.

Pero no lo hizo. No se rió de mí. Cuando los abrí, su color gris seguía mirándome impasible, mientras yo seguía apuntando al piso.

\- No te preocupés, a todos nos pasó. Es... mucho más instintivo de lo que creés, confiá en mí. Una vez que empezás es fácil seguir el ritmo, vas a sentir que naciste sabiendo cómo besar.

Levanté los ojos y los guié hasta los de él. Al verlos, una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo. Me mordí el labio inferior para evitar dejar salir un impulso, pero no funcionó.

\- Black... ¿Me... me besarías? - por dentro mío pensé "¿o te parezco tan horrenda?".

Él alargó una mano y puso el dorso en mi frente.

\- Fiebre, sí, como supuse. Planta baja, del ala del campo de Quidditch. Enfermería. Preguntá por Madame Pompfrey. No le digas que te mando yo, la última vez que fui me comí todos los dulces y quizás pueda estar algo enojada conmigo.

\- Te hablo en serio... Sirius.

Algo en su postura parece quebrarse cuando lo llamo por su nombre. Se deja de bromas y se pone serio.

\- ¿Qué me pedís, Evans? ¿Que te bese? ¿Para qué?

\- Para no hacerlo mal, con Potter. No quiero decepcionarlo, ha esperado tanto y...

\- Evans, por el amor de Godric, voy a fingir que no he oído nada. Sos la más lista de toda la promoción, tenés unos ojos que hipnotizan y el porte digno de una reina. No molestes, haceme el favor, que no necesitás nada más que lo que tenés para "no decepcionar" a alguien. ¿Querés que te bese? Te beso, entonces.

Y me besó en la frente, donde segundos antes había jugado a tomarme la temperatura.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde fui a plantarle cara al engreído de Potter a Cabeza de Puerco. Nuestra "cita" no me _satisfizo_ en ningún sentido. Su conversación era superficial y quería estar siempre de acuerdo conmigo. Quiero decir, siempre. Era insoportable. Salí de ahí sintiendo que había ido a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo misma. Además, sin su grupo de amigos respaldándolo, resultaba en realidad bastante insulso.

Cuando, esa noche, volviendo a los terrenos del castillo, nos despedimos, él me dijo que me quería mucho y que me necesitaba en su vida. Se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un beso húmedo y torpe.

Ese fue el día en el que di mi primer beso. No, no fue ese beso robado en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Fue ese otro beso, un regalo, que Black me dio en la frente.


	3. She's so cold

**She's so cold**

* * *

I'm so hot for her, I'm so hot for her,

I'm so hot for her and she's so cold.

I'm so hot for her, I'm on fire for her,

I'm so hot for her and she's so cold.

* * *

The Rolling Stones

* * *

Apreté la ruedita del encendedor y ella giró, produciendo una chispa. La atraje hasta mí y dejé que encendiera el cigarrillo que sostenía entre los labios. Caía una nieve que calaba hasta los huesos y los dedos apenas me respondían.

Dejé que el humo penetrara en mí y lo retuve antes de volver a soltarlo. Le di un sorbo a una botella de whisky de fuego que había llevado para calentarme. Eran las vacaciones de Navidad de séptimo curso y yo había decidido quedarme en Hogwarts. Desde luego, no iba a volver a la casa de mis padres y no quería importunar a los Potter. Ayer había acompañado a Remus, James y Peter hasta la reja de los cerdos alados y después retorné, a paso tranquilo, a la torre de Gryffindor. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer durante las vacaciones. Qué más daba, quizás hasta aprovechaba y me preparaba para los Extasis.

Era 24 de diciembre y la medianoche estaba cerca. No me molesté en bajar a cenar al Gran Comedor. Agarré dos botellas de whisky de fuego que teníamos en nuestra habitación, el encendedor, dos atados de cigarrillos muggles y subí a la torre de Astronomía a disfrutar mi Navidad.

Quería tomar alcohol hasta olvidarme de mi existencia. Quería olvidarme de la existencia de mi familia. Quería olvidarme de la existencia del hecho de que, en seis meses, Lily se casaría con James.

Como no podía enamorarme libremente de ella, tomaría alcohol para ver si en una de esas podía olvidarme hasta de ella.

Pero no era lo que quería. Lily no sólo me gustaba por sí misma, también me gustaba por lo que generaba en mí. Yo no quería que ella me jurara amor eterno, yo sólo quería estar en su vida acompañándola. No podía ponerle condiciones a Lily, ni siquiera podía pedirle que sintiera lo mismo que yo. Lo único más doloroso que verla casada con James sería no volver a verla, perderme de su vida. No podía amarla libremente, pero la amaba. Y amar a Lily me volvía una mejor persona.

\- Yo sabía que te gustaba llamar la atención, Black, pero esta vez te superaste.

Volví la vista hacia la voz y reconocí a Evans. Se acercó hasta recostarse por el barandal en el que yo estaba apoyado y me miró, inquisidora.

\- Hoy no, Evans.

Casi pude escuchar el sonido de su sonrisa al romperse.

\- McGonagall me dijo que te quedaste. Me resultó raro. Cuando no te vi en la cena, subí a buscarte.

Me llevé el cigarro a la boca y dejé salir el aire por la nariz.

\- Bien, ¿qué tantas ganas tenés de que te pregunte cómo te las ingeniaste para encontrarme?

Evans me miró y, si pretendía entablar una conversación en broma, ahí murió su último intento.

\- No, ninguna, me pareció que... nada.

Se alejó del barandal y estaba por volverse por dónde vino.

\- Evans, no dije que te vayas. Podés quedarte acá si nos quedamos en silencio.

No esperé que fuera a aceptar, Lily tenía cierta facilidad para la conversación y, si bien siempre me resultaba encantadora, no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Sin embargo, ella regresó a mi lado y disfrutó el mirar la nieve caer, como estaba haciendo yo.

Aunque quise, no pude evitar mirarla. Sus ojos se habían perdido por los terrenos de Hogwarts y parecía haber entrado en algún tipo de trance. Le alargué la mano en la que tenía el cigarro encendido y ella lo tomó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Le hice la mímica sobre cómo fumar y ella titubeó.

\- Yo... yo...

\- Ya. No tenés que hacerlo si no querés.

Extendí mi mano y tomé el cigarro de entre sus dedos. Lo terminé en seguida y lo apagué contra el barandal. Encendí otro, me relajaba el movimiento pendular que mi brazo hacía al subir y bajar.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato y fue ella la que lo rompió.

\- ¿Black?

Por toda respuesta, la miré.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo?

Asiento.

Se da media vuelta y se aleja. Me agarra, entonces, un miedo irracional de haberla cagado, de haberla ofendido con mis comentarios secos.

Pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecen cuando la veo dirigirse al telescopio. Busca y rebusca algo y, cuando lo encuentra, me hace seña de que me acerque.

\- Esa estrella que estás viendo se llama Sirius. Lo aprendimos el otro día en clase de Astronomía. Te lo digo porque vos no estás tomando el Extasis y...

Sus mejillas se sonrojan. Algo en su forma de pararse, algo en su comentario me genera una ternura que me cuesta reprimir y me siento capaz de _derretir_ toda esa nieve con sólo tocarla.

\- Es tradición en la familia Black nombrar a su descendencia según las constelaciones. Sabía que en algún lugar de todo eso -señalé al cielo- tenía que haber algo con mi mismo nombre, pero nunca me había molestado en buscarlo. Gracias, Evans.

Nos miramos a los ojos y me sonríe. Su bufanda de Gryffindor, su cabello suelto, las pecas sobre su nariz. Ella es roja, como el _fuego,_ y siento cómo me voy _derritiendo_ con su presencia. Teniéndola al lado, podría enfrentar las tormentas de nieve más crudas.

Desde abajo nos sube un estallido de risas y, en el horizonte, fuegos artificiales iluminan la noche. Es nuevamente ella la que rompe nuestro pacto de silencio. No me quejo.

\- Feliz Navidad, Sirius.

\- Feliz Navidad, Lily.

Intercambiamos fugaces besos en la mejilla y _la siento helada._ Destapo el whisky de fuego y, después de darle un trago, se lo ofrezco.

\- Tomá un trago, te va a devolver el calor. Creéme.

Acepta cuando le digo esta última palabra. Le corro la mirada porque no puedo sostenérsela más. Ella cree en mí, confía en mí. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con que yo fuese uno de sus padrinos, ¿para qué? ¿Para que yo me terminase enamorando de ella?

Clavo uno de mis codos en el estúpido barandal y entierro mi cara en la palma de mi mano. Puedo sentir, a pesar de las capas de abrigo, a un par de brazos pequeños rodeándome. Acepta mi propuesta del principio y sólo se queda a mi lado, sin decir una palabra.

La rodeo con mis brazos y, aun abrazados, comienza a _estremecerse._ Intento decirle algo y noto mi voz ronca. Aclaro mi garganta y me agacho a recoger una botella.

\- Devuelve el calor. Lo juro.

Nos apoyamos en la baranda y empezamos a pasarnos la botella, tomando su contenido de a sorbos. Después de un par de idas y vueltas, me hace una pregunta.

\- Black, ¿vos sabés que ese día que fuimos a Hogsmeade, James me besó?

Por supuesto que lo sé, James no paró de decirlo por tres meses.

\- Ahora que lo decís, sí, creo que lo comentó.

\- ¿Sabés qué es lo curioso?

Tomo un trago especialmente largo para evitar responderle.

\- Lo curioso es que... no me acuerdo de ese beso.

\- Bueno, tiene sentido, considerando que se han besado mucho desde que eso-

\- No, no es por eso. Lo que quiero decir es que no me acuerdo de ese beso de James.

No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar y prefiero llamarme a silencio. Cuando terminamos una botella, enciendo un cigarrillo y vuelvo a fumar.

La veo extender una de sus manos hasta mí y esperar que se lo pase.

\- Sabés, Evans, lo pensé mejor y creo que esto no es lo tuyo. Quiero decir, el alcohol es útil para olvidarse de algunas cosas, pero el cigarro es completamente inútil. Apenas si sirve para quitarte los nervios...

\- Black, no juzgues qué es lo mejor para mí -dijo, mientras me lo quitaba de entre los dedos.

Se lo llevó a los labios y, para mi sorpresa, no estaba tan desorientada como yo creía. Fumó tres veces y me lo pasó.

\- Tosé, Evans, tosé.

Me hace caso y al rato se acostumbra. Nos vamos turnando el cigarro y nos lo acabamos en un par de minutos.

\- Encendé otro - ordena.

Obedezco. Nos fumamos dos cigarrillos más y volvimos al whisky de fuego. Cuando Evans termina con el último trago, le pregunto si quiere volver a la Sala Común. Por toda respuesta, ella levanta las botellas y las colillas de los cigarros y se dirige a la escalera que nos devuelve al interior del castillo. Rodeo una de las botellas con mi brazo, para que no cargara todo ella, y nos deshacemos de la basura a la primera oportunidad.

La Dama Gorda no estaba en su retrato. Todos los cuadros permanecían vacíos. Lily aventura que estarían en una fiesta. Me encojo de hombros.

\- Black, hay un... hay un muérdago sobre nosotros.

Levanto la vista y veo que no miente. Instintivamente, me alejo un paso de ella. Lily baja la mirada y parece estar... ¿decepcionada?

\- Qué bueno que avisaste a tiempo, Evans.

Escuchamos una voz que surgía de la nada: la Dama gorda había vuelto. Le dijimos la contraseña y entramos a la Sala Común.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno atendiendo a lo suyo. Luego de un rato, fue evidente que nadie más iba a venir.

\- ¿Sólo somos vos y yo, Evans?

\- Sí.

\- Evans, ¿yo...- me regaló una mirada. Sus ojos color esmeralda aparecían ahora oscurecidos - ¿te enojaste conmigo?

No modula bien lo que quiere decir y no la entiendo. Sin embargo, una palabra me llega fuerte y clara: tradición. Mientras la miro recoger sus cosas, creo entender el sentido de lo que había querido decirme.

\- Evans, ¿querías que nos besemos para cumplir con una estúpida tradición?

Ella baja la vista y encara para la escalera que da al dormitorio de las chicas.

\- No se me da bien eso de cumplir tradiciones, creí que ya lo sabías.

La veo detenerse, de espaldas a mí, a la mitad de la escalera. Me escuchó, estoy seguro, pero prefirió seguir su camino.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, se levantó una tormenta de los diez mil demonios. Me volvieron a la mente unas palabras de James en las que decía que a Lily no le gustaba dormir sola. A decir verdad, a mí no me agradaban mucho las tormentas.

Di vueltas en la cama pensando qué hacer. De pronto, se me ocurrió algo. ¿Y si... quizás? Había muchas chances de que no funcionara, pero tenía que probarlo.

\- ¿Quién esta ahí? Puedo escucharlo. ¿Quién...? Oh, hola. ¿Qué hacés acá? No, no llores. Vení, subí, subí. Muy bien. Qué lindos ojos que tenés, me recuerdan a los de alguien... ¿me dejás abrazarte? ¿Sí? Sí, ya vi tu cola, es muy linda.

Esa fue la primera noche que dormí con Lily Evans. Se abrazó a mi cuerpo cuadrúpedo y durmió de corrido toda la noche. Volveríamos a dormir juntos todas las noches de esas vacaciones.

* * *

El último día, bajé de la cama de Lily antes de que pudiera seguirme. Subí a mi dormitorio y me puse la túnica de la escuela. Eran las ocho de la mañana, dentro de una hora ya empezarían a llegar los estudiantes. Cuando Lily bajó de su dormitorio, me acerqué hasta quedar parado frente a ella.

\- Evans.

\- ¿Black?

Incliné mi rostro hacia delante, dejando mi boca peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

\- Evans.

\- Black...

Separé lentamente mis labios hasta rozarlos, apenas, con los suyos.

\- Lily - le dije, en un susurro.

Al escuchar su nombre, reaccionó devolviéndome el beso que todavía no le había dado. La tomé por la cintura y la besé intensamente, con necesidad. Ella me correspondió y me dejé llevar completamente por la vorágine de sus labios.

Cuando, al cabo de largos segundos, nos separamos, ella tenía las pupilas dilatadas y la boca curvada en una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? - me dice, algo sorprendida.

\- Para que no creas que lo hago por una estúpida tradición.

\- Sirius - dijo, saboreando cada letra. Eso era demasiado, tenía que ponerle un freno o...

\- Gracias por darme material para el brindis de tu boda -dije mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia.

Y, otra vez, como la otra noche, la mirada se le ensombreció.

\- Evans... - tanteé - ¿sabés que no tenés que casarte si no querés, no?

Asintió. Creo que quiso decirme algo pero sus labios estaban entumecidos. Al cabo de un rato, preguntó por otro tema.

\- Black, ¿no viste por casualidad un perro negro de ojos grises por acá? No sé de dónde habrá salido pero, en realidad, me había encariñado con él.

Negué con la cabeza.


	4. Angie

**Angie**

* * *

Angie, Angie, when will those clouds all disappear?

Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here?

With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats,

you can't say we're satisfied.

But, Angie, Angie, you can't say we never tried.

Angie, you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said good-bye?

Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried?

* * *

The Rolling Stones

* * *

Me desperté ese día y todo parecía normal. La cama debía rechinar y rechinó. La escalera debía tener un peldaño roto y lo tenía. James debía estar bañándose y así era. Nada parecía indicar que ese fuera a ser un día excepcional.

Fui al baño pequeño, que no tenía ducha, para cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara. Pero, al verme al espejo, no me sentí reflejada por la mujer que me miraba desde él. Ella era tan nítida, tan centrada y parecía tan alegre que, definitivamente, esa no podía ser yo.

Salí del baño sintiéndome mareada y con una fuerte presión en la cabeza. Me dirigí hacia la cocina, recostándome sobre las paredes para no perder el equilibrio. Allí, envuelto en una bata, estaba James leyendo _El Profeta_. Me sonrió, pero yo no pude devolverle la sonrisa.

Me contó las noticias sin que yo se lo pidiera, mientras yo me preparaba el desayuno. A él le hice lo de siempre, café irlandés con tostadas y manteca. La casa la habíamos comprado ni bien nos casamos y, todavía, tenía cosas para refaccionar. Usar la magia para intentar arreglar una casa es como querer pegar algo con cinta adhesiva. Puede funcionar por un par de días, o incluso semanas, pero se termina descomponiendo. James no quería entender que la única manera de arreglar esa casa era con los métodos de construcción muggles.

Mientras esperaba que el agua de mi taza se volviera té, miré por la ventana. El día estaba _nublado._ Las plantas del jardín notaron la lejanía del sol: estaban marchitas y vueltas sobre sí mismas.

Corrí una silla y me senté en la mesa con James. Le alcancé su café y revolví, distraída, mi té. Él seguía hablando de las noticias.

\- ¿Lily?

Levanté la vista y lo vi mirándome.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntás? - respondí, sin ganas.

Él clavó uno de sus codos en la mesa y apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano. Estaba imitando la posición en la que estaba yo.

\- Oh, mírenme. Me llamo Lily y estoy tan cansada, ni siquiera puedo sentarme a desayunar como corresponde. ¡Mírenme, mírenme!

Lo miré con el rostro completamente tenso. En otros tiempos, lo sé, hubiese reído.

\- ¿Hace cuánto saliste del baño, James, querido?

Mi tono era suave, mis intenciones no tanto.

\- Mmm, unos diez minutos. ¿Por qué preguntás?

\- ¿Diez minutos no son suficientes para prepararte el desayuno vos mismo?

Él abre los ojos hasta que ocupan todo el cristal de sus anteojos.

\- _Wow_ , qué agresiva. No me dijiste que te habías levantado agresiva. Creí que te gustaba prepararme el desayuno, nada más.

Se tiró hacia atrás en su silla, sintiéndose ofendido.

\- Quizás ocasionalmente, no todos los días. Cuando lo hacía por placer, no por obligación.

Se queda en silencio. Yo me quedo estática hasta que su presencia se me olvida y entonces vuelvo a mi té. Saco la cucharita y la miro. La infusión estaba chorreando por el mango y me manchó las manos. Normalmente, eso me hubiese molestado, no me gusta tener las manos pegajosas. Pero algo en la cuchara capta toda mi atención: ella me devuelve mi reflejo. Es decir, un verdadero reflejo, uno en el que yo me siento representada. Volteada de cabeza y con los bordes distorsionados. Difusa, desenfocada, inexpresiva. Esa era yo, esa era Lily. Lily, igual de marchita que los lirios del jardín, que no tenían sol.

* * *

James me mira desde lejos y se acerca lentamente, como temiendo que yo fuera a morderlo.

\- Li... Lily. Hoy no puedo ir a la reunión de la Orden, ¿podrías ir vos en representación de ambos?

Asiento y sigo con el estudio de mi libro.

\- ¿Lily?

Levanto la vista y lo miro, aguardando.

\- ¿Me disculpás por lo de esta mañana? Prometo que mañana el desayuno lo preparo yo.

Yo comienzo a reír y un deje de amargura se hace presente en mi risa. Él me mira espantado, como si no me conociera.

\- Dale, prepará el desayuno mañana.

Creo que quiere decirme algo más pero lo corto diciéndole que iba a ir a bañarme para la reunión de la Orden.

De camino al baño, me choco el dedo chiquito del pie contra la punta de un mueble. Maldigo a los diez mil demonios y me dejo caer sentada en el piso, agarrándome el pie herido. Me río de mí misma, volviendo a lo instintivo, a lo animal. Giro la cabeza en dirección hacia el mueble y veo una caja abandonada en el piso. La recojo y la abro.

En ella están todas las fotos de mi niñez, de Petunia, de mis padres, de mis primos. Incluso, hay una de Petunia junto a Vernon. Una, en particular, me llama la atención. Soy yo, muy pequeña, en la hamaca de una plaza. El que me empujaba era mi padre. Un recuerdo del primer día de mudanza a esta casa vuelve a mi memoria.

 _\- ¿No queda hermosa? Incluso combina con el color de la pared. Claro que no podemos dejarla así, tendremos que volver a pintarla algún día._

 _\- ¿Qué decís? ¿Qué es esa fotografía? No, Lily, no. ¿Acaso ves fotos mías de niño en el living? Además, no se mueve. Ya te dije que me dan impresión las fotos de los muggles. Definitivamente, no._

Y ahora, en el presente, lloré al recordar ese momento. Una de mis lágrimas mojó la fotografía de mi padre y me apuré a secarla con la remera antes de que se estropeara. Él había muerto el año pasado, apenas unos meses después que mi madre. Cuando yo era niña, mi padre siempre solía bromear con que él no podría vivir sin ella. Yo reía y le decía que no le creía. Ahora, de grande, sé que tuve que haberlo hecho.

Junté mis viejas fotografías _sin-movimiento_ y las metí en la caja. Coloqué la caja donde estaba antes de que yo atropellara aquel mueble y fui a bañarme.

Abrí la canilla del agua fría y dejé que corriera por mi cuerpo.

* * *

No estoy segura de haber entendido nada de lo que Dumbledore dijo en la reunión. Mi cuerpo estaba allí pero no mi cabeza.

Cuando llegué a casa, James me preguntó de qué habían hablado. Fui sincera y le dije que no tenía ni idea. Me dijo que no sabía qué me pasaba hoy, que estaba hecha una irresponsable, que yo no era la mujer con la que él se había casado. Esperé que termine de vociferar y le hice una única pregunta.

\- James, ¿qué harías si hoy fuera nuestro último día juntos?

Me pregunta si me he vuelto loca. Le respondí que siempre lo he estado un poco. Prefiere ignorar esto último y me responde que entonces tendría mucho sexo conmigo. Me acerco hasta él y lo beso, no sólo en los labios sino también en los lugares en los que sé que le gusta que lo besen.

No tarda mucho en estar dispuesto y entonces subimos a la habitación.

* * *

Había durado menos de lo que esperé. Encendí un cigarrillo y fijé la vista en la pared. Saboreé el tabaco en mi boca y dejé que el humo invadiera mis pulmones. No fumaba mucho, por lo general sólo lo hacía cuando estaba muy estresada.

\- James, esa fue la última vez en la que vos y yo tuvimos sexo.

Él, que estaba medio dormido, abre los ojos y me mira como si yo fuera un bicho raro.

\- ¿Por qué lo decís?

Dejo salir el humo del cigarrillo y le suelto lo que me venía dando vueltas por la cabeza esas últimas semanas.

\- Porque quiero el divorcio.

No sé si en realidad le generó tanta sorpresa como él quiso demostrar, haciéndose el payaso, como siempre.

\- ¿Y por qué querés divorciarte?

Intoxico mis pulmones una vez más y, mirando hacia el techo, le respondo, con la voz inerte.

\- La casa está igual de rota que cuando llegamos.

\- ¡Qué va, Lily! ¿Por esa estupidez? Mañana mismo lo soluciono.

\- No, mañana no podés. Mañana tenías que preparar el desayuno, ¿te acordás? Y mirá si la energía te va a alcanzar para algo más...

Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio. La ventana está abierta y el viento frío entra por ella e impacta de lleno en mi piel desnuda. James no lo nota porque está cubierto por las mantas de la cama, todas para él.

Intento serenarme y darle una buena justificación de porqué quiero divorciarme.

\- No tenemos un galeón en Gringotts y, en realidad, yo ya no creo amarte.

Lo siento suspirar a mi lado pero no dice nada. Le doy otra pitada al cigarrillo y dejo que el humo me llene los pulmones. Lo retengo un rato y lo dejo salir y, junto con él, sale también la verdad, ácida y amarga, en todo su esplendor.

\- Creo que fue un error el casarnos. Hubiésemos funcionado mejor como amigos. Te voy a seguir queriendo, James, pero como a un amigo.

Apago el cigarrillo, me levanto de la cama y me visto. Voy hasta el placard y saco mis prendas favoritas. Las pongo en una valija. Le hablo una última vez, antes de irme.

\- James, llevamos casados más de un año. Cuando nos casamos yo creía que algunas cosas entre nosotros iban a ir cambiando o que las iríamos perfeccionando con el tiempo. Pero siento que estamos en el mismo lugar que cuando empezamos. Te quiero mucho, James, y te respeto, como un amigo. Y en honor a esa amistad que tuvimos que haber mantenido, prefiero irme ahora, dándole un corte limpio a todo esto, y no acabar yéndome por las malas.

Espero unos segundos más pero él no dice nada.

\- _No podés decir que nunca lo intentamos_ -digo, en un tono tan bajo que no creo que me haya escuchado.

Bajo las escaleras, determinada a no volver.

Estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal cuando me acordé de mis viejas fotos muggles, esas que dan "impresión" porque no se mueven. Dejo la valija recostada por la pared y voy a buscarlas.

Con la caja de fotografías _sin-movimiento_ entre mis manos, sonrío al notar que la pared, esa que combinaba con la foto de mi padre, nunca volvió a ser pintada. Libero uno de mis brazos, tomo la valija y salgo a la calle.

Las nubes que había visto esa mañana cumplieron su amenaza: afuera, llovía a cántaros.

* * *

Y a quién llamar, a quién golpearle la puerta tan tarde,

con quién hablar cuando no hay nadie, si esta noche no puedo dormir

* * *

La Renga - _El final es en donde partí_

* * *

\- Hola, desconocido. ¿Tiene lugar para una forastera?

Sirius, que había abierto la puerta sin fijarse quién llamaba a ella, se hace a un lado y me deja pasar. Me mira de arriba a abajo unos segundos. Empiezo a pensar las explicaciones que voy a tener que darle y eso me hace doler un poco la cabeza.

\- El baño ya lo conocés, Evans. La canilla del medio es la del agua caliente -bajó la vista y se fijó en el reloj en su muñeca - si entrás ahora, el agua caliente te va a durar unos cuarenta minutos. Espero que sean suficientes.

Entra conmigo al baño y me señala una toalla que puedo usar. "Esa, es la de Lupin. Está limpia, lo juro. No, hoy salió y no sé cuándo vaya a regresar. Usala, tranquila." Pega media vuelta para salir de ahí cuando yo le digo que no me quiero bañar, que ya lo había hecho hoy.

\- No molestes, Evans, que si te enfermás no hay presupuesto para los remedios - su tono era serio, pero él estaba sonriendo y terminé por devolverle la sonrisa.

Abrí la canilla del agua caliente -la del medio- y dejé que corriera por mi cuerpo.

* * *

\- Muy bien, Evans, y hasta me dejaste quince minutos de agua caliente para que me bañe, qué generosa. Pero antes, vamos a cenar. Dale, que se enfría. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no es muy elaborado. Pero es mejor que nada, ¿a que sí?

Había hecho pasta. Fue la pasta más deliciosa que comí en mi vida.


	5. Sympathy for the Devil

**Sympathy for the Devil**

* * *

Please allow me to introduce myself

I'm a man of wealth and taste.

I've been around for a long, long year

stolen many man's soul and faith.

[...] Please to meet you, hope you guess my name.

But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game.

* * *

The Rolling Stones

* * *

Me había acostado a dormir temprano, para variar. En un preciso acto de preservación a sí mismo, el universo le había hecho llegar a Remus una lechuza que me desveló con su aleteo desesperado contra el vidrio de la ventana. Maldije al pequeño animal, para ver si aprendía que con el sueño de los demás animales no hay que meterse. Pero, entendiendo que la pobre ave estaba haciendo su trabajo, abrí la ventana para dejarla pasar. Voló por encima mío y aterrizó casi encima de Lupin.

Ni bien terminó de leer la carta, Remus le ordenó a la lechuza que se fuera, sin una respuesta. Él, por su parte, se cambió a toda velocidad y abandonó nuestro mini-ambiente. Como se habían terminado los polvos flu, decidió irse en escoba. Ya había oscurecido así que no tendría problemas. "Me voy", dijo, mientras yo asentía. Así funcionaba lo nuestro: nos íbamos cuando decíamos "Me voy", volvíamos cuando decíamos "Volví". A ninguno se le hubiese ocurrido pedirle explicaciones al otro, ni que fuéramos el Ministerio de Magia, que pretende saber dónde está cada mago en cada instante de su vida.

Lo que no le perdoné a Remus esa noche fue que no hubiese apagado la luz. El interruptor y la varita me quedaban demasiado lejos y, en verdad, estaba cómodo en mi cama. Di vueltas en ella a ver si el sueño se apoderaba de mí.

No ocurrió. A los pocos minutos, golpearon a la puerta. Este idiota, pensé, volvió a perder su llave. No exagero cuando digo que semana por medio tenía que hacer una copia de mi llave para dársela a Lupin. Al menos cincuenta llaves del mini-ambiente andarían extraviadas por la ciudad. Este idiota. Fui a abrirle la puerta decidido a decirle dos cosas: que dejara de perder las jodidas llaves, de una vez por todas, y que aprendiera a apagar la puta luz.

Y no, no era Lupin. Era Evans. Una pasada-por-agua Evans. "Hola, desconocido. ¿Tiene lugar para una forastera?" dijo y sonrió. El que no tenía lugar era el mini-ambiente, pero mi casa era su casa.

La dejé pasar y la miré. Traía una valija y una caja. El cabello se le pegaba al rostro. La ropa mojada le marcaba la figura y... joder, no tenía corpiño. Por Godric, ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Le sugerí que se bañara porque me di cuenta de que no salía de esa sin un resfriado. Me dijo que no quería hacerlo pero acabó aceptando. Cuando escuché el agua de la ducha caer, fui a nuestra mini-cocina y preparé lo que encontré. Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, até los cabos sueltos. No sabía cómo pero intuía que la salida de Remus estaba relacionada con la llegada de Lily. ¿Acaso estaría...? No. No, Sirius. Estás proyectando lo que querés que pase, no estás siendo objetivo. Atendé la pasta, mejor, que se te va a pasar.

Cuando ella salió del baño yo estaba esperándola en la mesa. Se sentó a comer en silencio y, teniéndola en frente, pude mirarla todo lo que quise sin sentir culpa. No iba a ser yo el que rompiera el silencio. Sabía que iba a ser ella, _tenía que_ ser ella.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué vine?

Y fue ella. No podría haber sido de otra manera.

\- No.

\- ¿No tenés curiosidad? - preguntó, con la cabeza ladeada y sintiendo curiosidad ella misma. Opté por responder ambiguamente.

\- Acá no se usa lo de pedir explicaciones.

\- Ya. ¿A dónde ha ido Lupin?

Me encogí de hombros. Entornó los ojos y me apuntó con un tenedor acusador.

\- No lo sé, en serio. Nunca le pregunto a dónde va.

\- Pero... vivís con él -dijo, como si esa fuese alguna verdad universal que lo explicara todo.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y que... ¿cómo no vas a saber dónde está?

\- Si es importante, me lo dirá cuando vuelva. No va a ser menos amigo mío porque yo no sepa qué hace y qué deja de hacer a cada momento de su vida. Evans, no me mires así, que no inventé nada. Creo que lo llaman algo como "espacio personal".

Terminó su plato en silencio y con los ojos fijos en la mesa. Cuando yo terminé, esperé unos minutos a que me baje la comida y llevé la vajilla que habíamos usado a la pileta.

\- Ya lo lavaré mañana - le dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

La insté a que revisara la biblioteca mientras yo me bañaba. Puse el agua en temperatura "dos grados más caliente que las llamas del infierno" para ver si quemaba mis estúpidas ideas sobre que Lily y James se habían separado y desvaríos varios.

Cuando, minutos después, salí limpio y carbonizado del baño, me encontré con la vajilla limpia y con Lily leyendo un libro.

\- Evans, no tomes esto como un pedido de explicaciones, pero ¿querés decirme por qué lavaste la vajilla?

\- Porque vos cocinaste - respondió simplemente, con una sonrisa, y volvió la vista al libro.

Sentí un hormigueo intenso en las plantas de los pies, mezcla de vértigo y de pura felicidad. Casi que habíamos tenido una escena de vida conyugal.

\- Perdón, Evans, no quiero interrumpir, pero creo que es mejor que organicemos el reparto de las camas ahora. Yo propongo: yo en la mía, vos en la de Lupin y Lupin que se joda. ¿Qué me decís?

No sin reírse, me dice que le parece bien. Abandona el libro y se va a acostar. Apago la luz y la sigo.

Unos minutos después, que bien pudieron ser horas, me llega su voz desde la cama de Remus.

\- Eras vos, ¿no?

\- ¿A qué te referís?

\- El perro.

Hubiese querido haberlo visto venir; entonces, habría preparado alguna respuesta evasiva convincente y todos contentos. Pero, claro, no fue así. Lily Evans siempre me tomaba por sorpresa. Siempre me sacaba de la zona de confort, siempre me hacía superar mis límites. Siempre me volvía in-finito.

\- James me dijo que era animago y, bueno, siendo sincera, ese perro había salido demasiado de la nada para ser de verdad. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te expusiste así? La pena por ser un animago no registrado es...

\- Azkabán. Lo sé. Evans, yo no te pedí ningún tipo de explicación. ¿Podrías devolverme el favor?

\- Por favor, es algo que me llevo preguntando hace mucho tiempo.

Suspiro. Cierro los ojos con todas mis fuerzas, cosa inútil porque estábamos en la oscuridad total.

\- Porque esa noche hubo una tormenta.

\- Eso explicaría la primera vez. ¿Y las demás?

\- Porque sabía que no te gustaba dormir sola, y porque hacía frío - la fuerza de mi voz va disminuyendo a medida que le digo eso y, por primera vez en mi vida, siento como si estuviera desnudo frente a una multitud enorme de gente. Ella estuvo callada un buen rato y, cuando creí que no iba a volver a hablar, lo hizo.

\- Black... no quiero dormir sola esta noche... - es un susurro. Un susurro roto.

Me transformo en canino, voy hasta su cama y la hinco con mi hocico. Adivino que sonríe.

\- Sos un perro realmente hermoso - dice, acariciando mi cabeza-, pero no me refiero a esto.

Retorno a mi forma humana y me quedo arrodillado en el suelo, esperando. Lentamente, voy alargando una de mis manos. La toco en una mejilla y la siento húmeda. Me incorporo y, adivinando su figura con el tacto, la recojo en mis brazos y la llevo a mi cama. "Para que Lupin no se joda" le dije muy despacio y la escuché reír. La recosté en ella y me acosté a su lado. Estábamos ambos en posición fetal. De cara a mí, Lily hundió su cabeza en mi pecho y lloró en silencio un largo rato. Yo la abracé torpemente y cuidé de no moverme para no ahuyentarla. Cuando terminó su duelo, se volteó, dándome la espalda. La liberé de mi intento de abrazo y me estaba por girar para darle la espalda, pero sentí cómo alargaba una de sus manos, buscando las mías. Dejé que agarrara mi antebrazo y se envolvió con él. Yo la abracé torpemente y cuidé de no moverme para no empalmarme.

* * *

Lily se había levantado muy temprano por la mañana para ir a trabajar. En ese preciso momento, yo estaba sin trabajo. Acostado boca arriba, con mis manos unidas sosteniéndome la nuca, la seguía con la vista mientras se preparaba para irse. Cuando estuvo lista, saludó tímidamente desde el umbral de la puerta principal y salió a la calle. Tener que irse _a la muggle_ porque nos quedamos sin polvos flu y hay demasiado sol para andarse con escobas... Yo, por mi parte, me levanté y me dispuse a salir a encontrar trabajo, no sólo a buscarlo. Lily de visita, Lily durmiendo en la misma cama que mi yo humano. Nunca me sentí tan motivado.

Mientras desayunaba, más dormido que despierto, volvió Remus. Cruzó la puerta y gritó "Volví" mientras yo lo saludaba con un gesto de cabeza. Le serví un poco de café de la pava y él se sentó a tomarlo conmigo. Fijó fugazmente los ojos en la valija de Lily pero no dijo nada.

\- Sabés a dónde fui ayer, ¿no?

Ahí tenía: Lupin no dejaría de contarme algo si fuese importante. Negué lentamente con la cabeza, como si no hubiera una valija extraña a mitad del mini-ambiente, como si no oliera a perfume de mujer, como si no tuviera una sonrisita estúpida estampada en los labios.

\- Fui a lo de James. Me mandó una lechuza para que fuera urgente.

\- Yo también vivo acá -dejé salir, casualmente. Inmediatamente después, tomé un sorbo de café.

\- Sabés porqué no te llamó. No importa, el punto es que Lily le pidió el divorcio.

Música para mis oídos. Dejé que la sonrisa se ampliara en mi cara hasta ocupar todo mi rostro.

\- Esto es serio, Canuto.

\- Ya. ¿Qué sabés? Largalo.

\- Lo dejó porque ya no lo ama. Quiere que sigan siendo amigos, pero nada más.

\- Interesante -dije, mientras me llevaba la taza a la boca para ocultar mi sonrisa.

\- Él sospechaba que ella vino para acá. No te rías, estúpido, que se puso hecho una fiera. No te imaginás lo que me costó frenarlo. Estaba por venir hasta acá a llevarse todo por delante. Estaba tan enfurecido que incluso se transformaba involuntariamente. No tenés ni idea de la noche que pasé.

\- Ya. No me culpes. Yo no la mandé a dejarlo.

\- No directamente, querrás decir.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Por favor, Canuto. Vos y yo sabemos que lo dejó porque te quiere a vos. Él también lo sabe.

\- ¿Perdón? Si vos sabés mejor que nadie que siempre que pude puse entre ella y yo toda la distancia que fuese posible.

\- Sí, pero no fue suficiente. Los vi cuando bailaron en la boda. Si alguien que no nos conocía entraba al salón en ese momento, hubiese dicho que el novio eras vos, porque todo indicaba eso... salvo la túnica espantosa que tenías, claro - agregó, con una sonrisa burlona-.

\- La misma que la tuya, Lunático. Bueno, pero sólo fue esa vez.

\- No exactamente. Ayer cometí un error, tengo que disculparme.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Asumí que él sabía que Lily y vos se quedaron las últimas vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts y, bueno, no lo sabía.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Lily le dijo que se iba a Escocia, con sus padres, a pasar las fiestas con sus abuelos. James sabía que vos te quedaste pero no que se quedó ella.

\- No sé qué decir, pero, ¿yo qué culpa tengo? Yo no le dije que le mintiera.

\- Él le había pedido que fuera a cenar con sus padres en Navidad, y Lily, bueno, le dijo eso - Remus se encogió de hombros. - Mirá, Sirius, ese no es el punto acá. En todo caso, es problema de ellos. Bien, como te decía, pasé una noche de locos. Y, siendo licántropo, es mucho decir.

\- Ya.

\- Bueno. Me costó, pero logré calmarlo. Cuando por fin dejó de transformarse involuntariamente, lo hice sentar y apelé a todo mi tacto y comprensión para hablar con él.

\- ¿Y qué sacaste en limpio de todo eso?

\- Que, con el tiempo, va a aceptarlo. Quiero decir, él mismo se daba cuenta de que no funcionaban como pareja, pero, caprichoso, no quería dejarla ir.

\- ¿Vos qué le dijiste?

\- La verdad. Que vos te habías alejado cuando ella lo eligió a él y que correspondía que él hiciera lo mismo. Que tiene veinte años, veinte, que no se ponga a dramatizar. Y que, si tanto la mezquinaba y si tanto marcaba su territorio alrededor de ella, era porque, evidentemente, desde un primer momento él percibió que Lily tenía sentimientos por vos.

Me tomé el café que me quedaba de un solo trago. Apoyé la taza sobre la mesa y me llevé la punta de los dedos a las sienes, masejéandolas.

\- ¿Qué sugerís que haga? ¿Que vaya a hablar con James?

\- No, creo que te ahorré ese trabajo; por cierto, de nada. Mirá, yo que vos, lo intentaría con Lily y, si funciona, iría junto con ella a decírselo a James.

\- Y con James, mientras tanto, ¿qué hago?

\- Ser amigos, como siempre.

\- Decirlo suena fácil, Lunático.

\- Si estar con Lily Evans fuese algo fácil, probablemente no te volvería tan loco y yo hubiese pegado un ojo anoche.

\- Perdón por eso, Remus.

\- No te preocupes. Es como decís, no es tu culpa. Al menos, no directamente - y, después de meditarlo, añadió:- yo también sentía que no iban a durar. Pero no me iba a poner a opinar sobre la vida de otros - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Miré a Remus con infinita veneración.

Cuando, minutos más tarde, me vio saliendo contento y con mi mejor túnica, no pudo contenerse y rompió la regla de oro: pidió explicaciones.

\- ¿A dónde vas, tan producido?

\- A encontrar trabajo -le dije, solemnemente.

\- ¿"Encontrar"? ¿No "buscar"? Por Godric, qué fuerte te pega esta chica.

Sonreí ante su comentario.

\- Sí, encontrar. Me siento como si hubiese tomado un frasco de _Felix Felicis_.

Horas después, en el camino de vuelta a casa, contaba con un contrato de trabajo firmado en el bolsillo. No era mucho, pero alcanzaba para empezar.

* * *

\- Hola, forastera. ¿Tiene tiempo para una cerveza de mantequilla con un desconocido?

Había estado esperando en la esquina del mini-ambiente que volviera de trabajar. Como detesto esperar, encendí un cigarrillo. Ella acudió de inmediato, como si de un encantamiento convocador se tratase.

\- Hola, desconocido. Sí, podría tenerlo, pero...

\- Vamos, forastera, que estoy de festejo. -dije, mientras sacaba del bolsillo el contrato de trabajo y se lo exhibía. Ella lo leyó rápidamente y me regaló un abrazo.

\- Perdone, ¿no es acaso usted el mismo que suele decirme que no tengo que hacer aquello que no quiero?

\- _Touchè_. Claro que es usted capaz de negarse, yo nunca dije lo contrario.

Lily se dio cuenta de que me había agarrado desprevenido y ensayó una maléfica sonrisa de costado. En ese momento, temí haber creado un monstruo.

\- Lo que iba a decirle, antes de que me interrumpiera, era que no quiero tomar cerveza de mantequilla con usted. - y el monstruo, que creo haber creado, se tomó hasta el atrevimiento de hacer una pausa y dejarme al borde de la muerte por ataque de ansiedad - ... porque quiero tomar whisky de fuego con usted. Y, quizás, conseguir alguno de estos. - dijo, mientras me quitaba el cigarrillo de entre los dedos y lo fumaba con completo descaro.

\- Forastera, _por favor, permitime presentarme. Soy un hombre de riqueza y buen gusto. Ando rondando por acá desde hace muchos años, robando el alma y la fe de muchos. Encantado de conocerte, espero que adivines mi nombre._

\- Mmm, ¿Sirius?

\- ¿ _Lo que te desconcierta no es, acaso, la naturaleza de mi juego_?

\- Encantada de conocerte. Decíme, lo que te desconcierta a vos, ¿no es, acaso, la naturaleza del mío?

La miré intensamente a las esmeraldas de sus ojos. Esta mujer es increíble. Le alargué uno de mis brazos y ella lo rodeó con uno de los suyos.

Lily Evans me había mandado al infierno. Pero, ahí, yo no era un condenado más.

Era el mismísimo Diablo.


End file.
